My Darkness
by Lingering Soul-Broken Mind
Summary: What is Tenten really like? What is her life like? Why is she questioning herself? What! Shes in the hospital? What's wrong with her!Shes lost her will and is in darkness. Will she esacape or will the darkness consume her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Characters

**My Darkness**

It was night, yet once again. Night. One might say the ultimate darkness or sanctuary. An escape. That's what I thought it was. A place where you live fantasies. But one fatal night, it became a place where shadows consume you. The way things turned out it's surprising I wasn't mad yet. I am different. The way my mother left this world. HA! A cruel way to die. She suffered. She was trash as she said. She left me alone. Then my father, that shit. He took a gun. Loneliness was his gift. A laugh. Boom! It happened fast. Next thing I knew, blood. A corpse and it's remains. I stood there frozen like ice. A scream, was what should have come. Nothing. No sound. Bam! The door opened. I was taken away. That's when I lost the light. I lived in the shadows consuming any hope. I remember my mother get beat. She would scream, it only accompanied laughter. Then silence. That look of pleasure. Disgust. She would lay waiting to be taken. She lost hope now. She endured it. That night she smiled and said goodbye. A rope and death are the words I think of. I stood there dumfounded. A yell. It was him. That loser couldn't take it. Afraid of punishment, shot himself. I stood there. No light, only darkness. Warmth, emotion what are these. I lost them. My soul shattered and lost somewhere. My dreams mock me. Haunt is to kind a word. I see darkness, death, and blood. Memories never erased. I wander endlessly. Why! Who knows. I'm a broken soul searching for something lost. Something hidden, far away. Pain! Blood! I think I found it. Death. Yes, that's it. What my soul wants. That was the last thought. There was a ceiling. A white one. What? I got up and pain filled me. I heard something. The pain was to much and I laid down again.

meanwhile

"Will she be alright?", asked Lee. 'Yes, but she will have to rest." said the Doctor. Lee and Gai were very happy. "Our blossom blooms still!" yelled Gai. Neji rolled his eye's. They had a mission, and were ambushed. Ten-Ten was sleeping while attacked. "She can't have any visitors", said the Nurse. Gai told Lee and Neji to go home, insisting he'd stay. Being the adult and teacher.

back in the room

Why hadn't she died yet? What purpose did she have? She wasn't like other people. She kept wondering and darkness filled her. She was useless, she got attacked. But, she couldn't help it. She hadn't gotten much sleep due to her past. During the mission, sleep took control of her. In the hospital. Why? I should've died. I have no one. No home, no parents, nothing. A fuzzy-brow came into mind, a similar person, but a man and then a quiet boy. Her team. She had them, but still. They didn't know the loneliness she went through. Duh! She kept things to herself. But, it was the only way to show that she wasn't weak. She had no parents, which already made things difficult. She hated coming to an empty house filled with darkness. Maybe that's why she trained with Neji a lot. No matter what time, anything to leave the house. She hated it that was where both her parents died. She couldn't leave it. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. Something kept her there. Maybe the pictures. Or the memories in them. Despite the bad ones, she had good ones. Squinting her eyes open Ten-ten awoke to find Gai. She looked at his sleeping form on the chair. Ew! Was that drool. She got up, no pain. Good, she healed. What would they think of her now? Ambushed in your sleep, a ninja. It was ridiculous! She felt full of energy. It was a first. The medicine must be the reason she fell asleep well. 9:30. She went to Gai and poked him. He jumped out the chair and tripped in the process. A smile formed on Ten-ten's face. Gai looked at her. "Ugh, can't breathe". Gai engulfed her into a death hug. She followed Gai to the training area. Lee was yelling with joy when Ten-ten came into view. Ten-ten smiled at the boy and hugged him. Neji nodded at her and she smiled back. 'Okay, no training today instead we are going to celebrate Ten-ten's recovery." said Gai. Both he and Lee were already walking. Ten-ten really didn't want to celebrate, not now. She sighed and followed. But stopped. "Ten-ten I'm glad your better", said Neji. Neji talked, a sentence too! She was shocked. Maybe the world wasn't all full of darkness. It held some surprises.

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. I wrote this one night, out of nowhere. Tell me what you think and review!


End file.
